


Convincing Details

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode: s02e06 The High Road, Episode: s02e12 Prisoner's Dilemma, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 02, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Reese points out a way to improve their cover.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Convincing Details

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://elamae56.tumblr.com/post/189744240959/so-at-the-end-of-season-2-ep-6-the-high-road-all). But don't @ them, they won't have seen Prisoner's Dilemma yet. Please just imagine with me there's another suburban number opportunity later in S2 in which John marries Harold instead of Zoe.

"We've gotta have a photo for the wall, Finch."

"Do we?"

"Yeah. Couples always have something. Doesn't have to be a kiss. We could just stand close. Or touch noses. Or if you're worried about your face on camera, you could bury it in my shoulder? That might be cute."

"...You haven't thought about this at all."

"Maybe a little? I'm surprised you haven't. It worked for the John Warren cover, didn't it? Paying an actor to be Howard French? And I thought we'd never have to use those."

"Fine, I'll kiss you."

"That easy?"

"Take your picture, Mr. Reese."


End file.
